


Again.

by BGee93



Series: Kink Meme Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Grinding, Kink Meme, M/M, New Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kink meme ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Request for a Kink Meme on Tumblr.Kink Meme





	Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spring_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/gifts).



He brushed more of the vibrant hair off of Tendou’s shoulder, holding it back as his fingers twined into the soft locks while his mouth slowly drug across the exposed skin of Tendou’s neck. Tendou was wearing one of his overly large sweaters that fell off a shoulder when it was moved too far to one side and Aone was taking full advantage of it while Tendou sat in his lap, facing towards him, head tilted back just enough to give Aone access to more skin. 

They’d been making out now for the better part of an hour and the room was beginning to feel far warmer than it honestly should. Their breathing was ragged, coming out in forced huffs through Tendou’s mouth and shallow intakes with harsh exhales from Aone through his nose. The hands gripping his shoulders twitched when he mouthed over a sensitive area, drawing a soft, barely audible mewl from the red head. The sound caused a warmth to spread through his chest as he mouthed over it again, sucking the area into his mouth a bit before pulling off with a wet pop, mouthing over it again before Tendou had a chance to recover from the hickey tease. 

This time a sharp gasp left Tendou as his chest arched forward into Aone’s. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he mouthed over the area again and again and again, knowing full well that Tendou could feel the smirk. Something began taking over Aone’s actions, making him act far more bold than he usually was, as he suddenly slid his hands from where they rested innocently on Tendou’s sides down to fully cup his ass. Giving the soft flesh a forceful squeeze through the softs shorts he wore before yanking him closer until their chests were flush together.

A low, deep moan left Tendou’s throat as he had to throw his head back and to the side so Aone could keep reaching the area he was still abusing. There was an obvious stirring down south in between them, a fact that somehow made Aone feel even bolder as he growled lowly against Tendou’s throat before grazing against the hickey he’d now formed with his teeth. When Tendou shuddered and whispered a curse as his hips bucked up against Aone he gave into the sudden urge to sink his teeth into the bruise he’d formed. The reaction was not what he expected when his brain regained its function and made him realize he’d just bitten Tendou.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Tendou shuddered his hips roughly against Aone as his fingers dug into Aone so hard his knuckles had to be white. A mewl formed into a high moan as Aone released the trapped skin from between his teeth, pulling away and blinking into the space behind Tendou, not really looking at anything as he flushed and tried to understand what just came over him.

“Bite me again,” when Tendou said that.

His eyes were drawn to the ones now staring darkly, lustfully back at him through hooded lids and a thick flutter of dark lashes. Tendou’s hot breath coming out so hard and fast it brushed and tickled over his face. Aone blinked, trying to comprehend how an innocent make out session had come this far. Comprehend how this was farther than they’d ever gone and Tendou was somehow just so open about it while he’s been reduced to a flustered, blushing mess who was trying to come to terms with what he’d just done.

And how Tendou wanted him to do it again.

“Hey,” long, slender fingers slowly, carefully ran up his neck, over the side of his face and cupped into his short, white fuzzy hair. Finger tips dragging and digging into his scalp in a gentle massage. A way to calm him that Tendou had figured out not long into their relationship. The reaction was instant, his nerves unwinding and features relaxing once again as his muscles began melting back into Tendou again as his hands still cupped against Tendou’s ass.

“It’s okay,” Tendou leaned in to brush a soft, chaste kiss against his swollen, flushed lips. “I liked it,” the whispered words were so sensual they now had Aone as the shuddering one instead of Tendou. He fingers continued to knead into his scalp while Tendou tilted his head again to reexpose his neck, pulse noticeably throbbing against the surface of it as his heart quickly pumped blood through him.

“Bite me again,” opening his mouth slowly Aone leaned back in and grazed his teeth over another sensitive area of Tendou’s neck, the one closer to his collarbone, just along the curve above the jutting bone. He didn’t sink his teeth in right away, waited until Tendou gave him some kind of sign that it’s truly was okay, which was a gentle tug against his head. Once he got it he no longer hesitated, slowly biting into the soft skin until Tendou twitched and mewled again. The vibrations were felt in Aone’s mouth and he found that it was a feeling he rather enjoyed.

“F-uck,” his mouth moved away, just as slowly releasing the skin from his clenched jaw as when he’d bitten into it. Tendou’s eyes were shut, lashes fluttering quickly against the tops of his now very flushed and red cheeks. After a moment the fingers against his head were pulling him back against Tendou’s neck.

“Again…” Aone marked another area, adding in a slow lick against the teeth marks as he pulled away this time.

“Ag...ain,” their night didn’t go much further than Aone biting and marking Tendou’s neck up so badly they were both grateful it was scarf season.

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Number of choice with AoTen. Chose 27 "Oh fuck yes, bite me again."


End file.
